Can Terminators feel fear?
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Five months since Uncle Bob got a new CPU and T-3000 being returned to his timeline. One quiet night in Florida things come to a abrupt change. Skynet, somehow in the future, locked on where Uncle Bob was and sent a T-850 after him. Oh and Hannah is pregnant. Uncle Bob quickly takes out the T-850.
1. Can Terminators feel fear?

_Five months since Uncle Bob got a new CPU and T-3000 being returned to his timeline. One quiet night in Florida things come to a abrupt change. Skynet, somehow in the future, locked on where Uncle Bob was and sent a T-850 after him. Oh and Hannah is pregnant. Uncle Bob quickly takes out the T-850. Our story goes on with this one question: How on Earth is Skynet locking on Uncle Bob so often?_

 _Because that is NOT the only Terminator going to be sent after Uncle Bob._

 _Alternate Universe; if this story isn't as good as the previous you can disregard this story as a canon sequel._

 _The story begins in 2016._

* * *

 _ **..January 1st,2016..**_

 _ **..Florida...12:48 AM..**_

Uncle Bob taps on the screen to the device.

"You have lost," came a rolling gray bar of text.

Uncle Bob frowns.

"Mind games?" Uncle Bob repeats. "So not what they are hyped for," He narrows his eyes towards the screen. "Try again."

Uncle Bob taps on the screen.

 **Radar:** Detecting Terminator outside.

 **Reasonable assumption** : T-1200.

Uncle Bob is sitting at the kitchen table tapping on the square machine ever so carefully that he does not crush it in. There is a kitchen window aligned to the kitchen table. There is a kitchen right across highlighted in beautiful yellow light illuminating from a unique gadget that Uncle Bob had constructed similar to a disco ball merged into a mass of candle sticks replaced by completely circular balls.

The living room is dark and so is the hallway.

Hannah had insisted the light be on in whatever room Uncle Bob is in at night. Uncle Bob can be carried away what he is doing. One time Uncle Bob watched a marathon of crime procedural shows and scared Hannah by a simple 'good morning' when it was still night. A sound from outside catches Uncle Bob's attention. Uncle Bob turns his head towards the window swiping his fingers lightly across the screen. He reattaches the keyboard to the small square device then puts it on the counter.

He lowers the blinds.

"Oh," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob pulls away from table, takes out a pan from the drawer to the kitchen,and then held the pan in the way of the window. A sharp **b-bling** is heard belonging to a gunshot. Three more bullets crash into the pan. Uncle Bob puts it on the table alongside the square device resembling a datapad out of Star Trek. He goes to the closet adjoined near to the passageway leading to Hannah's room. Uncle Bob takes out a long rifle with a silencer at the top.

Uncle Bob hears a bullet tore through glass followed by a thump off a elevated surface.

Just not in this part of the house.

Uncle Bob's head turns towards the hallway.

"BOB, WHY DID YOU FIRE A FIRECRACKER?" Came Hannah's tired but otherwise furious shout echoes through the building.

Uncle Bob goes down the hall towards the front door wrapping his fingers around the trigger. Uncle Bob opens the door to the front yard, raises his gun up, took aim, and fired upon the distant target behind a van. The gun shot rang through the air but otherwise lands misses the target. Uncle Bob frowns at this development. It became obvious-as Uncle Bob steps out of the building closing the door behind him-who this is. More to be accurate; what it is. The Terminator energy signature is coming off this figure.

So not T-1200.

It did bring questions into Uncle Bob's processor what T-1200 is doing.

Our scene transfers over towards the bedroom where Hannah staggers up using the bed as her provider. Hannah feels ill. What did she eat last night? Oh right; roasted rice with chicken,broccoli, with cottage cheese at the side. Maybe it is her fault that she over cooked for two only for Uncle Bob remind her 'Cyborgs do not eat'. What is left of the leftover is in the refrigerator.

"I ate too much, again," Hannah assumes, going to the bathroom door.

 _No, you are not going to puke on the freaking carpet!_ , Hannah thought to herself covering her mouth grabbing onto the door handle.

Hannah turns the handle and opens the door.

She lunges for the toilet feeling last night's dinner coming up.

Oh, how gross for a late nighter.


	2. Being sick for a different reason

Two blue lines appeared on the gray monitor.

Hannah's hand trembles.

"I thought...I thought...I thought that is not possible," Hannah said, getting up off the closed toilet in her PJ's.

Hannah takes a turn to the right beside the drawer once exiting the bathroom then takes another turn going down the open doorway. Hannah saw the front door left ajar and the closet door is oddly left open to which she found out by bumping into it. Hannah rubs her nose. _Oh great_ , Hannah thought, _I got a black nose_.

Can people get a black nose?

It was a far fetched guess.

"Bob?" Hannah calls.

"I am in the basement," Uncle Bob's voice came from behind the couch.

Hannah goes down the hall, walks around the couch, and saw a new addition to the house.

"Bob, there wasn't a basement when we moved in here," Hannah said.

"I know," Uncle Bob said. "But is nice to have a underground stash of ammo for any Resistance Members who station here."

Hannah walks down the stairs.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Hannah asks.

Hannah stops in her tracks seeing Uncle Bob standing beside a full replica of himself on the table.

"Apparently Skynet has tracked me," Uncle Bob said.

"Again?" Hannah asks.

"I am surprised you didn't hear the mini van to the Sandler's family exploding right across," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah blinks.

"You did what?" Hannah asks.

"I blew up the Sandler's family van," Uncle Bob said, bluntly. Hannah can hear sirens. "It was an accident."

Hannah folds her arms.

"Bob, did you visit the movies yesterday?" Hannah asks.

Uncle Bob hesitates.

"No," Uncle Bob said.

"You are a bad liar," Hannah said. "Let me guess; you were watching a new Star Trek movie."

"Star Wars," Uncle Bob said. "Star Wars has lightshabers and Star Trek has phasers."

"Ah ha!" Hannah said. "You are a Warsie!"

"A...what?" Uncle Bob said.

"Fan of Star Wars," Hannah said, with a smirk.

"John referred to himself as a Falcon crew member," Uncle Bob said. "C3PO is lesser than what I am for being a tin can with a golden theme armor."

Hannah notices Uncle Bob has his neck covered by a white kind of 'band aid' thing? It is square and sticking to his neck. Part of his wrist has the same thing covering it.

"Excuse me, but C3PO was built by a child," Hannah said. "You were built by a grown up."

"I was made by Skynet on a assembly line," Uncle Bob said.

Now, that is a first to hear from Uncle Bob.

Uncle Bob didn't really tell Hannah how he was made.

"Assembly line?" Hannah asks.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "There is also a industrial mold to add skin at the last stage. Then we are put in pods or on a line of hangars with a table, arm rest, and feet rest platforms."

"Wow, that is interesting," Hannah said. "...And fascinating."

Uncle Bob's eyes dart towards the item in Hannah's hand.

"Your pregnancy test is more interesting than how I was created," Uncle Bob said. "What does it say?"

"I am pregnant," Hannah said. "And you are the father."

"Terminators are sterile," Uncle Bob said.

"Well,you are not, buddy," Hannah said.

"This is a surprise," Uncle Bob said. "We didn't engage in your kind of fun for the past few days."

"Morning sickness takes a while," Hannah said. "And your condom didn't work."

A couple days ago, Hannah had a 'brilliant idea'. What did it involve? Uncle Bob's 'romantic' programming. Uncle Bob long believed he didn't have the programming to be 'romantic' as Hannah had put it so she gave herself a treat and wanted to show Uncle Bob how pleasure is like between two people who really like each other. Now, that was difficult to pull off with a Terminator who cannot feel but can sense wounds.

How did she gift the romantic programming?

Hannah had to go into the deep web and request a 'romantic program' for a machine through some black hats. A day later the programming came up in her email; a collection of romance from fictional to non-fictional. Turns out a human can pull off proving that sense something different when engaging in something new. Such as reproduction with a human.

After that night Uncle Bob took off the programming and tossed the condom away.

"I want this model to be disposed of," Uncle Bob said, changing the subkect. "I can't leave evidence behind for Skynet to pick up."

"Hey," Hannah said, stepping forwards putting the pregnancy test on the table. "Maybe that..." She glances over to the deactivated T-850 then over to Uncle Bob. "Body can be a decoy or better yet a body for spare parts."

Uncle Bob did not seem to be pleased by the idea.

"You know how creepy it is to be staring at a model exactly like you but different purpose?"

"No, but-"

"I am taking off that models skin. No buts about it."

Hannah raises her brows.

"...Even though it's for spare parts you would rather not have a duplicate of yourself with skin to act as a double?" Hannah asks.

"Hannah, it creeps me out," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah sighs.

"We can always leave it in the basement!" Hannah said.

"What about when we are moving?" Uncle Bob asks.

"It goes in the U-Haul," Hannah said. "In a big long box."

"Basement, and no where else," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah grins.

"I pinkie swear!" Hannah exclaims, holding her pinkie finger up.

Uncle Bob stares at her pinkie at first bewildered and then a frown appears on his face.

"I want your word on it," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah lowers her hand.

"You have my word," Hannah said. "And what about that movie? Did you get into trouble?"

Uncle Bob hesitates, again.

"...No," Uncle Bob said.

"Bob, what the heck happened?" Hannah asks.

"A little inconvenience," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah sighs.

"Bob, I will find out," Hannah reminds Uncle Bob.

"Check Facebook," Uncle Bob said.

"Tell me everything is on private so no one sees what you do," Hannah said.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "I rather not talk about it."

"Are you scared about being a father?" Hannah asks. "It is alright to be scared. First time parents are over protective of their children."

"If it is a boy; he better not be named after John," Uncle Bob said. "One John Connor is enough."

"...Well that's nifty," Hannah said, jokingly. "You already have a name to pick off."

"And Terminators do not get scared," Uncle Bob said.

"Hahahaha," Hannah said, amused. "Everyone gets scared, Bob! It is what makes us...Human."

"Hannah," Uncle Bob said. "It is in the middle of the night and you apparently took off your pants and underwear."

Hannah looks down then covers her private area.

"Bob, why did you not tell me that earlier?" Hannah asks, feeling her face become steaming hot.

"Because I don't care whether people are naked in this house," Uncle Bob said. "If they are comfortable being naked."

"I am uncomfortable walking around the house naked," Hannah said.

Hannah picks up the pregnancy test then goes up the stairs.

"Obviously," Uncle Bob said.

Truth to be told, Uncle Bob has never been a father. John is a different story, different circumstance,and different reason. But maybe, just maybe, he can become a father figure to his own even as a robot capable of outliving his children. Possibly his legacy out living him while he falls to glitches or to being Terminated. Uncle Bob had to look at his future like a grain of salt because not every day is there a T-800 living to a ripe old age with skin.

Uncle Bob looks over towards the T-850. This is a assassin Terminator more tough and advanced than he is. But Uncle Bob targeted the neck and the T-850 deactivated. Uncle Bob is the only T-800 as far with the fuel energy cells. Of course he can live without them for 100 years but to live longer than that he would need the fuel cells. The fuel cells are in a safe storage in the closet within a metal box. How can he explain to his child-if he does live long enough-that his father is a Terminator? Oh right, _'your Dad is a Terminator_ '.

Perhaps he can explain when the child is old enough to understand.

Uncle Bob heard Hannah going down the hall.

Uncle Bob goes up the stairs leaving the T-850 behind in the darkness.

How did Skynet find Uncle Bob's location?


	3. When the night is cold

_**..January 2nd,2016...**_

 _ **..3:58 AM...**_

Agent Gibbon's phone is ringing on the table.

 _What is Vicky calling about now?_ , Agent Gibbons thought grabbing at the phone.

"Honey," His husband Joseph Stallings turns over. Joseph's hair is all messy. "I thought you turned off the phone."

"Oh, I did," Agent Gibbons said, answering the phone. "What is it now?"

Mr Gibbons and Mr Gibbons, crazy right?

"Who did you tell about my whereabouts?" Uncle Bob's voice came over the phone.

Agent Gibbons's voice becomes hushed.

"I have told no one," Agent Gibbons said.

"Shortly after new years I took out a T-850," Uncle Bob said. "At night."

"No one saw?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"No," Uncle Bob said.

Agent Gibbons has a short laugh.

"Hey, that means you are still underground," Agent Gibbons said.

"But I exploded a car by accident,"

"Are you going to pay for that?"

"Already have," Uncle Bob said. "And The Sandler's moved down the street after I told them what I was."

Agent Gibbons leans forward.

"You didn't," Agent Gibbons said, in shock.

"I did," Uncle Bob said. "Now they think I am a mad man."

Agent Gibbons laughs, relieved.

"You did not show them," Agent Gibbons said.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "I told them the future. Even though they may not live to see the Resistance."

"Thank goodness for the stereotype," Agent Gibbons said.

"How is the arm?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Uh, fine," Agent Gibbons said.

"No, how is the arm?" Uncle Bob repeats. "Do you feel a tingling sensation once in a while crawling up your shoulder. A hot stinging pain in your shoulders. Loss of appetite? Unable to hold a cup correctly?"

"...How the hell do you know this?" Agent Gibbons asks, as his husband fell asleep.

Uncle Bob sighs.

"That is bad news," Uncle Bob said.

"I'm going on a diet,so don't tell me that is bad news," Agent Gibbons said, bitterly.

"In a few months you're going to feel different," Uncle Bob said. "You are going to converted to a T-3000."

"I can fight it," Agent Gibbons said.

"If you care about those you love; you'll have to do it for them," Uncle Bob said. "More than ever."

"Huh?" Agent Gibbons asks, confused.

"You don't have a chip, you may or may not have free will when becoming a T-3000," Uncle Bob adds.

"I thought you cured me," Agent Gibbons said, getting up from the bed turning towards the left.

"That was only a stalling mechanism," Uncle Bob said. "If you want to fight for your own will it will be painful,and it will be hard."

"Life is hard as it is," Agent Gibbons mutters.

"The thing that keeps you grounded is going to be what is your utmost priority outside the FBI job," Uncle Bob adds.

Agent Gibbons goes over to the living room.

His two adopted boys, Henry and David, are sprawled out on the couch sleeping with their consoles in their laps with pillows below their heads. They did not have blankets on their resting figures. The TV is blistering on so Agent Gibbons had to turn the television off using the remote turning the room into pitch black. He knew his way around the house.

"I have to do it for my boys," Agent Gibbons said. "What must I do?"

"Do not kill an innocent person," Uncle Bob said. "Do not kill your family, do not hurt them, and whatever you do: Protect your family from yourself if all things don't turn out the way you want."

"So...if I become a machine...I'll be like that guy," Agent Gibbons said.

Agent Gibbons recalls the T-3000 grip on his arm leaving that burning sensation and how he was shot in the torso by the very same man. Agent Gibbons could have died right then but he had not under the strangest of all circumstances. The blood had mysteriously disappeared in thin air off his shirt. The bullet miraculous vanished out of his body. But Agent Gibbons knew deep down that bullet is still inside somewhere.

"That guy was a walking corpse, a reminder of what had been," Uncle Bob said. "You won't be like him."

Agent Gibbons sat down in a chair.

"But I would be!" Agent Gibbons said, sharply.

"Gibbons," Uncle Bob said, in a grim tone. "Your transformation is unique..."

"Uh,Dad?" Henry said, getting up. "What is wrong?"

"...How long do I have?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"Years, maybe," Uncle Bob said.

"Give me an exact answer," Agent Gibbons said.

"I can't," Uncle Bob said. "If the pain becomes sharper...Then it will likely be spreading throughout your body and time will be limited by then."

"Dad!" Henry said, coming over. "What is it?"

Agent Gibbons sighs, looking over to the 13 year Henry from Moscow.

"Tell my kid," Agent Gibbons said.

Agent Gibbons hands the phone to Henry.

"Uh, hello?" Henry said. "Dad," He lowers the phone. "'Who is this?"

"Listen to what my friend Bob has to say," Agent Gibbons said.

Henry puts the phone to his ear and listens.

Henry's facial reaction changes.

After awhile Henry lowers the phone handing it back to Agent Gibbons.

"You are becoming a robot," Henry said. "A...robot...You know how cool that is?"

"You can't tell anyone," Agent Gibbons said. "Not even your friends."

Henry frowns.

"Why?" Henry asks.

"Because you just can't," Agent Gibbons said.

Agent Gibbons looks down towards the phone to see the call had ended.

"But that is no fun," Henry said. "I can't be proud of my dad for becoming a superhero."

Agent Gibbons smiles, faintly.

"I won't be a superhero," Agent Gibbons said. "In fact I won't be the man who took you in."

Henry folds his arms.

"A hero is a hero," Henry said. "Sometimes they go on the dark side for a bit and then come out with morals. They change because of that and who wouldn't be proud of their dad? You are a FBI agent infected with a thing that can aid in missions."

"Do you know what a slave is?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"Yeah," Henry said. "I do."

"I'll be a slave to a dangerous machine," Agent Gibbons said. "I'll be connected to it."

Henry unfolds his arms.

"You have a choice, Dad," Henry said. "To connect or not connect, that's how I see it. You can reject becoming a advanced human in exchange for being a awesome father."

"Henry..." Agent Gibbons said. "If I change before you boys and I attempt to cause harm; call this number." Agent Gibbons writes on a piece of napkin using a random pen then slides it forwards right to Henry. "And I want you, with your brother, to get far away as you can from me."

"But that won't happen," Henry said. "You are a pretty tough guy to get through."

"I'll be dead," Agent Gibbons said.

This made Henry upset.

"No, you won't," Henry said.

"Yes, I will," Agent Gibbons said.

"No, you won't!" Henry said. "You and Bill are the only we have. You're gonna fight for yourself; against the change. Because if this profound powerly thing turns you into a slave then there is no use in calling you a superhero but a villain."

"Now you are talking like the cyborg," Agent Gibbons said, with a snicker.

"Promise me," Henry said. "'You'll fight against it."

"I don't know how to fight it," Agent Gibbons admits.

"You know in your heart," Henry said. "You'll know how to fight it when the day comes."

"I promise to fight against it the day it comes," Agent Gibbons said.

Henry hugs Agent Gibbons.

"I'mma make sure you keep your word," Henry said. "If it's the last thing we do as a family."


	4. He acts like he doesn't know

_**...January 5th...2016..**_

 _ **...FBI building...9:58 AM...**_

"Sir, Bob Connor is here," Agent Farnell said.

"What?" Agent Gibbons, in surprise looking up from paperwork with Agent Victoria.

Agent Victoria is stunned.

"In interrogation," Agent Farnell said. "We need some of your expertise with him."

"Why?" Agent Gibbons and Agent Victoria ask.

"We caught him at the site of a serial killing, He had the knife in his hand," Agent Farnell said.

"Uh huh," Agent Gibbons said, feeling a tingling sensation in his arm so he grabs at it.

"And he refers to himself as T-800," Agent Farnell said. "Even though we ID'ed him as Bob Connor."

"How odd," Agent Victoria said.

"Why...Another one," Agent Gibbons said, with a sigh.

"Sir?" Agent Farnell said.

"I'll take the interrogation," Agent Gibbons said. "That is Bob's brother...Bobby."

"I do not recall there being a relative to Bob Connor," Agent Victoria said.

"...Are you kidding?" Agent Farnell said, staring at Agent Gibbons with boggled eyes.

"Yes, his name is actually Fred Connor," Agent Gibbons said, with a quick nod. "I need to make a call."

"I'll have my partner stand guard at the door," Agent Farnell said.

Agent Gibbons leaves the two heading directly to the men's room. Agent Gibbons opens the door then shuts it behind himself. He walks over to the sink taking out the phone from his breast pocket because it is so small and thin it an act as a shield. He lost his last phone that way without wearing a vest when approaching a suspect two years ago.

Agent Gibbons scrolls down using his thumb on the phone.

"UB,UB,UB," Agent Gibbons repeats to himself trailing down the letters.

Agent Gibbons had two initials as Uncle Bob's username; a name that Uncle Bob highly insisted on since there were at least three other 'Bobs' on there. His eyes squint at the screen until his thumb stops sliding and his eye are pinned at one arrangement of letters. Agent Gibbons taps on the screen hitting the call button. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello," Uncle Bob said, sounding like is driving.

"You know talking while driving is illegal, right?" Agent Gibbons said.

"I have a blue tooth," Uncle Bob said. "Hannah bought it."

"Ooh," Agent Gibbons said.

"What are you calling about?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Uh,that is a funny story," Agent Gibbons said, sheepishly.

"I am taking online classes on humor," Uncle Bob said.

"Where are you?" Agent Gibbons asks, rubbing his right arm.

"Somewhere in Arizona but can't be exactly sure," Uncle Bob said, as the sound of wheels screeching is heard.

"ARIZONA?" Agent Gibbons exclaims.

"I am getting rid of a T-890 resembling Vin Diesel," Uncle Bob said. "This one has Riddick's eyes...Strangely. I have a bomb capable of deteriorating this model."

"I have a summer house on Brody Street, James Bond Street," Agent Gibbons said. "I don't use it anymore and have been planning to sell the lot anyhow. My house is the one without a sunroof and there is a dog statue on the front lawn."

"Thank you," Uncle Bob said. "Now why do you call?"

"Well, we got either a T-850 or T-800 that you told me about-the ones resembling you-in interrogation," Agent Gibbons said.

"Ah, how old does he look?" Uncle Bob asks.

Agent Gibbons is at first unable to comprehend this question.

"Excuse me?" Agent Gibbons said, at first stunned.

"I'll know how long he's been in this era," Uncle Bob said. "If his hair is completely white; he might be sixty to fifty."

"I didn't know you can age," Agent Gibbons said.

"T-800's can age," Uncle Bob said. "'T-850's skin is a type of plastic that can't age."

"I haven't checked on the man," Agent Gibbons sad.

"If his hair is graying; then I strongly advise caution," Uncle Bob said. "Or if his hair is still a bright red then have a eye on him. Older models are not necessarily dangerous but still...Whether strong."

So either way; Agent Gibbons had to exercise caution.

"What do you advise I do?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"Take his CPU out and break his helmet," Uncle Bob said. "You must do it out of interrogation, apparently..."

"And dump the body somewhere," Agent Gibbons said.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "Such as a active volcano or a heavy hydraulic press."

"Ah," Agent Gibbons said. "I see."

"Good luck," Uncle Bob said. "Call end."

The call ended and Agent Gibbons puts the phone away.

A sharp stinging pain shot into his elbow.

"Ow," Agent Gibbons said, rolling up his sleeve.

His skin is Caucasian but strangely there is what seems to be a gray fluid moving up under his skin bypassing his nerves. He grips on the counter gritting his teeth together fending off the pain thinking of something else. Something other than pain. Agent Gibbons thought back at the first time Henry and David met him and his husband. How they had fun on their first day as a family. The pain retreats but what is left behind is inward dent into the counter of the table that encompasses the three sinks.

"Get a grip, Charlie," Agent Gibbons reminds himself.

Agent Gibbons comes to the door rolling down his sleeve.

Agent Gibbons had to keep himself together.

"One...two...three; showtime," Agent Gibbons said.

Agent Gibbons opens the door and our scene transitions to the interrogation room where Agent Gibbons comes in. There sat in the suspect chair a T-800 who recently had shaved his head, wears fancy sunglasses over his head, and had on a flashy attire. Agent Gibbons found that odd to see a Terminator being that way.

Agent Gibbons turns towards the screen and made the 'cut the sound out' gesture.

Agent Gibbons turns towards the Terminator.

"What model are you,Series 800 or Series 850?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"Series 800, But you may call me Mi," Mi said. "I have been looking for a fella about my height, ten years younger, and with hair."

"I do not engage in helping a assassin take out a potentially resourceful ally," Agent Gibbons said, at first.

"Ah ha," Mi said. "So the fella lives."

Agent Gibbons looks at Mi strangely.

"How long have been in this world?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"13 years and counting, boring years," Mi said, smacking a dent into the table. "Feel like I came late!"

Agent Gibbons flinches.

"You did," Agent Gibbons said. "I got off the phone with your target a couple minutes ago."

Mi stares at Agent Gibbons.

"Where is he?" Mi asks, as Agent Gibbons sits on the side of the table.

"I can show you," Agent Gibbons said.

Mi smiles, a generally small one.

"In handcuffs?" Mi said, holding up his hands.

"In handcuffs," Agent Gibbons said. "I am exercising caution for everyone in this building."

"Take me to this model," Mi said.

"If you promise not to kill me," Agent Gibbons said.

"I detect something in your arm...Growing," Mi said, confused.

"Yes, that you do," Agent Gibbons said.

"Why do you have metal growing in your god damn arm?" Mi asks, intrigued.

Agent Gibbons blinks, trying to register if he really heard what he heard from a Terminator.

"Because I was infected," Agent Gibbons said.

"By whom?" Mi asks.

A sly smile appears on Agent Gibbon's face.

"You should know," Agent Gibbons said. "You were sent by it."

Mi frowns.

"I am confused and very unaware of what Skynet does except for my mission," Mi said. "To terminate a lost cause before it gets any further. That cause has been compromised."

"What if I old you...Something dark and secretive?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"I would take it with me once I've shut down upon accomplishing my mission," Mi said. "I cannot self terminate myself such as the one I am sent to terminate."

Agent Gibbons has a smug look on his face.

"About that promise," Agent Gibbons said, getting off the table.

"I promise not to terminate you," Mi said.

"Give me your word," Agent Gibbons said, having a grim look.

"I give you my word and hope to terminate my target," Mi said, holding his hands up.

"You have me convinced," Agent Gibbons said,opening the door. "Now, just follow me."

Our scene transitions to fifteen minutes later in Agent Gibbon's detective car with Agent Victoria alongside in the passenger seat. Agent Victoria seems to be uneasy and concerned sitting in the passenger seat glancing off to Agent Gibbons. There is a unsure atmosphere in the vehicle surrounding the three within the air. Agent Victoria has the window rolled down to her shoulder letting in a gentle breeze.

"Gibbons, where are we going?" Agent Victoria asks.

"To my target, miss," Mi said.

Agent Gibbons shot a wink to Agent Victoria.

"Trust me on this," Agent Gibbons said, reassuringly.

"How can I trust you when I don't know a damn where we are going?" Agent Victoria said.

Agent Gibbons laughs.

"Read this book," Agent Gibbons said, handing a copy of 'The Clean Man' by Robert Patterson to Agent Victoria.

Agent Victoria opens the book and finds the text scrawled in 'We are going to kill this Terminator for Bob Connor'.

"Got the message clear," Mi said.

"Loud and bright," Agent Victoria said, flashing a smile towards Mi. "I love Robert Patterson."

Agent Victoria puts the book on the desk.

"I believe that is loud and clear," Mi said, with a grumble. "Not loud and bright."

"I have heard it both ways," Agent Victoria said.

"Impossible," Mi said.

"But not possible," Agent Victoria said. "You are here chatting with us. You should be impossible."

"I was made win the future, dummy," Mi said. "A possible one."

"I am not going to further this conversation," Agent Victoria said.

"Ah, wise choice young one," Mi said.

"Why you talk like a old person," Agent Victoria said.

"My model is already out of date to Skynet's constant ongoing production of new models," Mi said.

"So you talk like a old person?"Agent Victoria repeats.

"Yes," Mi said.

"Your logic is flawed," Agent Victoria said.

"So is my name, young one," Mi said.

Agent Gibbons grips on the wheel tightly feeling pain stinging in his shoulder.

"Think of something good, Agent," Mi said, putting one of his cuffed hands on Agent Gibbons's shoulder.

Agent Gibbons winces.

"Charlie?" Agent Victoria said. "What is wrong?"

Agent Gibbons takes a sharp turn to the right.

"Ah," Agent Gibbons said.

He feels pain from the other shoulder Mi is pressing on.

"Hey, stop it!" Agent Victoria said. "Stop pressing on his shoulder!"

"He needs a distraction, young one!" Mi said. "Be thankful."

Agent Gibbons sighs feeling relief in his right shoulder when Mi takes his fingers off.

"Thank you," Agent Gibbons mutters.

"You are taking me to my target," Mi said. "It is only fair I help."

 _If only I really were_ , Agent Gibbons thought shooting a look to Agent Victoria.

Too bad Agent Victoria will be a accomplice in the murder of a Terminator.


	5. Wet breeches

_**...January 6th...2016..**_

 _ **...Gas Station...10:48 AM...**_

"Give me the cash!" Robert Montgomery, a thief, shouts holding a gun at the Gas Station employee.

Uncle Bob is outside filling the tank on his way back to Florida.

The numbers roll and roll and roll until it came to a stop at $3.60.

Three sixty?, Uncle Bob thought, that is unnatural for the gas price to be down this low at this time of year. Gas usually went down in the summer but never in the beginning of the year as he had learned through research on the internet a couple months ago. Uncle Bob takes out a collection of rolled up cash out of his pocket.

The sticker on the machine read 'pay inside the gas station'.

Uncle Bob went inside the gas station.

"Give me it!" The thief said, holding a gun at the gas station employee.

Uncle Bob stands behind the thief.

"Can you hurry please?" Uncle Bob asks. "I have gas to pay."

The thief turns around aiming the gun at Uncle Bob.

The discreetness in the thief's eyes turn into fear from a coward. He steps back lowering his gun and his mouth fell wide open staring back at Uncle Bob. The thief drops the gun letting it land on the floor in front of his feet. Uncle Bob's attention is caught looking down then he raises a brow and looks back up towards the thief appearing to be confused.

"Your breeches are wet," Uncle Bob said.

The gas station employee ducks behind the counter.

"Oh my god; you're that serial killer!" The would be thief shouts taking small steps back.

"No, I am not," Uncle Bob said. "I have been terminating other Terminators but not a serial killer."

"T-T-T-Terminators?" The thief squeaks.

"Do me a favor and step aside," Uncle Bob said.

"B-b-B-" The thief said, as Uncle Bob held up his index finger up silencing the man.

"Step side or I will twist your arm off," Uncle Bob said, not taking a annoying human lightly.

The thief steps aside.

"Now kick the gun away," Uncle Bob said.

"With a stick?" The thief asks. "You are joking."

Uncle Bob frowns.

"I do not joke with people like you," Uncle Bob said. "Now tell me; what is my name."

"Uh...Uh...Uh...Mi!" The thief said, snapping his fingers.

"Wrong," Uncle Bob said. "I am Bob."

The next we see the thief be falling out of a window landing on his side among the shattered glass. The thief scrambles up on his two feet then gets on a red motorcycle parked in front of the door and speeds away in the opposite direction on the road. Uncle Bob came out a few minutes later whistling quite well.

Uncle Bob opens the car door then gets into the car after unhooking the long tube like device from the gas tank and hooks it into the machine it had been inside earlier. The gas station employee looks through the window appearing to be frightened while other customers just stare at Uncle Bob in a loss of words. In the passenger seat we see there is a blanket covering a small child like figure on the floor.

We can only tell by the hands, legs,and shoulders.

We can't see the face through the dark blanket.

Uncle Bob drives away from the gas station.

A silver motorcyclist with a helmet that has dark glass blocking view. Uncle Bob's radar indicates this is a Terminator being a female model T-892. Uncle Bob rolls an eye taking out a long canister shaped device from the bag in the side passenger seat. Uncle Bob tugs it open then tosses it over his shoulder where it flies striking through the glass to the helmet into the face. There is a rather large explosion shattering the series 892 into pieces. Uncle Bob turns around then drives over the T-892 numerous times to make sure she is absolutely dead and unable to be reused later as spare parts.

Sure Skynet is taking time to be created and will be prepared in two some years to initiate Judgement Day.

John's very existence is tied to Judgement Day happening at all!

"Uh, Uncle Bob, I am pretty sure she is dead," Came John's voice.

Uncle Bob looks over, in sheer surprise, to see John Connor in the backseat chewing on bubble gum.

"John!" Uncle Bob said. "You are not suppose to be here!"

"Relax, I told my mom," John said.

"How long have you been hiding under the blanket?" John asks.

"A couple days," John said. "I brought snacks!"

Uncle Bob took at least one more run over of the Terminator and then continued on his way down the road.

"I cannot believe you did that," Uncle Bob said.

"Hey, I had more fun!" John said. "Before school starts, again."

"And you are not going to be using me as an excuse to get out of school," Uncle Bob said.

A horrified look grew on John's face.

"Until when?" John asks.

"Until the day I say otherwise," Uncle Bob said.

Specifically; June 1st, 2018.

John sighs.

"Aww," John whines. "That is unfair."

"You have a lot to learn what is fair and what is not fair as a leader," Uncle Bob said.

John sighs.

"Well, having to be in school does get leadership points," John said. "What is the future like, again?"

"Human Killers are out at night, T-600's serve the same purpose except with rubber skin," Uncle Bob said. "And humans are rather skilled sewing."

"You never mentioned sewing before," John said.

"And there are gadgets made to create fabric without the use of machines," Uncle Bob continues.

"Even when thrown back into the stone age?"John asks.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "Humans find ways to sanitize their food, dink, and live given their present situation."

"What do Human Killers look like?" John asks.

"They are flying minute versions of the Enterprise with side bar parts, a shooting blaster below, and very silver," Uncle Bob said. "You'll come across them in the future shortly after Judgement Day."

John's eyes grew alert.

"But I thought we prevented Judgement Day," John said.

"John, in order for you to exist; Judgement Day must happen," Uncle Bob said. "Or else you will be a paradox and fade from existence because you do not have a father to sire you."

John sighs.

"Right," John said. "What about those other Terminators you've been getting rid of?"

"Skynet must not be made by a different beginning," Uncle Bob said. "There is only one beginning for Skynet."

"Did I tell you that?" John asks.

Uncle Bob pauses driving.

"No," Uncle Bob said.

"Ah, so someone else gave you orders!" John said. John leans his forearms on the second passenger seat leaning himself forwards gaining a amused facial expression. "I ain't the only order giver around the future."

"It wasn't exactly an order," Uncle Bob said. "Now that I recall...It was a reminder."

John raises a brow.

"Who?" John asks.

"I...I don't remember," Uncle Bob said.

John frowns, lowering his brow.

"How can you not remember?" John asks.

"The memory was deleted," Uncle Bob said.

A skeptical look replaces the frown.

"But yet you remember it," John said.

"I do not have a ID on the one who gave the reminder to me," Uncle Bob said.

John leans back against the seat folding his arms.

"So, in the future, someone gets to your model before I and leaves a reminder," John said. "Long before I get to you and somehow, with a miracle worker, picked a T-800-One I would later choose to be sent into the past-then activated you briefly and then cleaned up their tracks."

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

John puts his hands on the seat leaning forwards.

"What if someone is fixing the timeline without being seen?" John asks.

"We did see one doing exactly that three years ago," Uncle Bob said.

John tilts his head to the side.

"What?" John asks, confused.

"That was your mother,John," Uncle Bob said.

John straightens his head and a 'no, that is not possible' expression grew on his face.

"No, she wasn't!" John said.

"Yes, she was," Uncle Bob said. "That woman...looked different from our Sarah because she is from a different timeline."

"Right," John said. "So that means her hair is different."

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "I might have a old counterpart with white hair instead of red."

"Red hair equals white hair?" John repeats, so out of context.

"Santa Clause had red hair in his youth," Uncle Bob said. "As he grew older, instead of his hair turning gray,his hair turned white. Santa Clause originally didn't have the appearance you are familiar to in the beginning of the Christmas Tradition. He was just a ordinary colored lanky man."

"Maybe there is another you making sure the timeline is corrected," John said.

Uncle Bob recalls the conversation he had shared with T-3000.

 _"I destroyed the timeline!" T-3000 had said._

 _It made perfect sense._

 _"I fought my mother and my father and her aged guardian in cyberdyne systems..." T-3000 had said._

 _Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese, and another T-800 are fixing the timeline!_

"There's only one of me," Uncle Bob said. "My chip is irreplaceable."

"I meant by a another T-800," John explains.

"That is a possibility," Uncle Bob said.

"Gee," John said. "My mom's counterpart looked hot."

"John, buckle your seatbelt," Uncle Bob said.

John buckles his seatbelt taking out a package M&M's of a bag he had.

"There and done," John said.

"How have you been keeping hygiene?" Uncle Bob asks.

"I haven't," John said. "But I have been using bathrooms to relieve in."

"John, when I stop at a hotel you are taking a shower," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob speeds fast down the road.

"Woah there!" John said. "That's too fast, man!"

"Fast enough to find the nearest hotel," Uncle Bob said. "Tell me you brought a stash of clothes."

"No," John said. "I thought this was going to be a one day trip and did not expect myself to eat that much."

Uncle Bob speeds even faster, quickly dodging any vehicles in the way with such efficiency that someone would have mistook Uncle Bob as a professional racer. But for a fact Uncle Bob is a bit of a pro to racing. Uncle Bob has taken part in some underground racing not only on the gaming console but on the streets of Georgia during Saturday and Sunday at night. Uncle Bob witnessed other humans cheat during the race by taking outrageous impending short cuts. The thrill of racing was the point of this game!

Not cheating, besides, cheating made the game lose its value.

"This isn't a race, dumbass!" A man in a red roofless truck shouts.

Uncle Bob wanted to give the finger at the driver but that would be unwise with John in the car. Uncle Bob had to be really careful driving fast and/or provoking someone else while driving past the speed limit. He had a bluetooth connected to his ear similar to a hearing aid except it is not and it is very adjusted to his ear. Speaking of ears; ears do grow during an average person's lifetime. Believe it or not they do. During childhood, ears are like rocket launchers but over the years these ears become not so obvious because the hair blocks view of them.

Uncle Bob can also tell age by ears because ears continue to grow along with the body such as the nose.

Uncle Bob turns the station to a country station.

"I love Rock N' Roll," The song came out of the radio. "Cause it soothes the soul!"

Uncle Bob taps on the wheel.

"Hey, that's a rock song," John said.

"No, it is country," Uncle Bob said.

John sighs, knowing it useless to argue with a Cyborg.

"Rock," John said. "I am surprised you're interested in songs like that."

"I am not," Uncle Bob said. "Country is rather more...different. I can listen to it."

"Like the songs these days where the lyrics are repeated for five minutes?" John suggests.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "Not at all," His eye catches the glimpse of a store and a hotel across. "John, don't leave the car."

Uncle Bob parks in the disabled parking lot then he takes out a item then puts it on the hook to the review mirror.

"...Uncle Bob, how often do you use a fake disabled parking ticket?" John asks.

"All the time," Uncle Bob said, unbuckling himself.

Uncle Bob opens the driver's side door.

"Ah come on, that is not being honest," John said, as Uncle Bob gets up.

"Relax," Uncle Bob said, turning towards John with a genuine smile. "I am leaving the car running with air conditioning on."

"Not helping," John said.

Uncle Bob shuts the door then goes into the store.


	6. Back to Florida

_**...January 6th, 2016...**_

 _ **...On the road...8:48 PM**_

"Uncle Bob," John said.

"Yes?" Uncle Bob said.

"Do you have children in the future?" John asks.

Uncle Bob looks towards the review mirror.

"I do not have files on the subject," Uncle Bob said. "If they were important to my future; I would know."

John sighs.

"That's really not an answer," John said. "You know the future if something is happening right now like Hannah being pregnant."

"She is," Uncle Bob said.

A happy look spread across John's face.

"Oh boy!" John said. "That is awesome! I wasn't aware that Terminators can reproduce."

"Nor was I," Uncle Bob said.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" John asks.

"Weird," Uncle Bob said.

"Define weird," John said.

"Terminators are not expected to have offspring while I-950 are expected to make clones of themselves," Uncle Bob explains. "I am suppose to be sterile."

"What is a I-950?" John asks.

"Blonde woman with bodies of a Terminator and a reproduction system," Uncle Bob said, tapping his fingers on the wheel. "Conditioned to be strong as my model and they necessarily never see their clones even to their death."

"...But who raises the doubles?" John asks.

"Other T-800 sent to accompany them," Uncle Bob said. "Three of them, usually." John blinks. "There are no I-950's in this era."

"Phew," John said, relieved.

"But they can age like a human," Uncle Bob said. "And need to be given age enhancements to a certain point in their early life."

"Woah, they are superhuman," John said

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"So you are the parenting model," John said, with a snicker. "A assassin parenting model!"

"Not all T-800's are like that," Uncle Bob said.

"When they are reprogrammed; they are," John said, teasingly. "Or maybe for special circumstances they are like that; anyway!"

"We are programmed to have morals," Uncle Bob said.

"Oh yeah, morals, morals, morals," John said. "The ones that were specifically added to make you seem a 'little' human."

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"Do you feel scared at the slightest about father hood?" John asks.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"What exactly are you scared about?" John asks.

"Not being there," Uncle Bob said.

"To be a dad," John said.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "Not being there to tell them why they look like a T-800."

John pictures another T-800 like person who isn't a Terminator.

"Wow," John said. "That is going to be weird."

"It is," Uncle Bob said. "But perhaps I won't mind it seeing the child grow before my optics."

"You mean eyes," John said.

"Optics and eyes are the same," Uncle Bob said.

John sighs.

"Oh Bob," John said. "How often do you refer to eyes as optics when speaking to other people."

"All the time," Uncle Bob said.

"You still have a lot to learn," John said.

"About what?" Uncle Bob asks.

"The social norms of this day that haven't gotten into your CPU," John said.

 **Ring, ring, ring** , went the radio.

"Cortana, answer the phone," Uncle Bob said.

The radio changes color and the song playing goes below being able to hear.

"Bob, where is the ketchup?" Hannah's voice radiates off.

"In the fridge door behind the Italian dressing," Uncle Bob said. "Beside the french dressing and the Jello."

"Congratulations,Hannah!" John said.

Hannah laughs.

"Hah!" Hannah said. "You brought a side kick!"

"No, I did not," Uncle Bob said.

"I came for the sight seeing," John said. "I have a lot of pictures...I think we are in Tennessee?"

"Oklahoma," Uncle Bob said.

"Found it!" Hannah said. "Chow!"

The phone call on the radio ends.

"Where did you get that kind of expensive car?" John asks.

"I have helped a Anthropologist who works for the FBI and has sold numerous books," Uncle Bob said.

"OOooh, I haven't heard about that," John said.

"That was three days ago," Uncle Bob said.

A surprised look grew on John's face.

"Why?" John asks.

"There was a Terminator in the past who had disfigured most of the victims and hid them in tricky places," Uncle Bob said. "Recently new bodies were found beyond recognition so Agent Gibbons suggested me to a returning Anthropologist by the name Temperance Bones Brenann. I helped them find a Terminator sent to kill a different Resistant Fighter named Michael De'Williams. He was going through the phone book."

"Ah, so they used your expertise to find him," John said. "That is cool!"

"And terminate him," Uncle Bob said.

"Oh, so he is..." John said. "Dead."

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"I should have figured that," John said.

"And his remains are not able to be used as another source for Skynet's existence," Uncle Bob said.

"What does his body serve purpose now?" John asks.

"His body was melted down into this car," Uncle Bob said. "His CPU was destroyed by accident in acid."

"That was no accident," John said.

"That's the secret only we and the Jeffersonian know," Uncle Bob said, giving John a wink

Uncle Bob came to a drive in currently playing a movie that should be considerably not be replaying in this time of year. It is a movie that Uncle Bob can trust that John doesn't get blinded by, also for it's display of friendship that has deleted scene into it between the captain and his android friend. Data may not have been sophisticated as a T-800 but he is human in a sense. An Android that continuously learns and is more human than Uncle Bob is. Uncle Bob has a metal endoskeleton while Data does not.

"Oh, what is this?" John asks.

"Nemesis," Uncle Bob said, opening the car door. "You, stay."

"I am not a dog," John said.

"But you are beyond a doubt curious, John," Uncle Bob said. "I'll be back in a hour and enjoy the movie in that time."

"Aww," John said.

"You already went to the restroom an hour ago, John," Uncle Bob said, taking out a big bag.

"Can I at least unbuckle?" John asks.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob had detected a Terminator following.

So Uncle Bob decided to screw it and ditch the fella in a run down building just like he had done with the T-892. Uncle Bob walks away from the parked car with the strap over his shoulder. Our time goes forwards about an hour and thirty minutes later. Uncle Bob drops a cigar then crushes it uses his boots until not a burning flake remains. He smooths the cigar across the ground then walks out of the abandoned building's doorway.

The building blows up behind Uncle Bob.

 **Target:** Terminated.

With such ease and badassery, Uncle Bob walks away from it.

Uncle Bob has a scar down the side of his face revealing his metal side to open view. Though Uncle Bob can take care of that using some medical supplies. By the time Uncle Bob had returned to the car, John's eyes were struck to the screen. John seemed to be half awake and half asleep. Uncle Bob puts the bag into the passenger seat then gets in the passenger seat and shuts the driver side door.

"What happened?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Sssh," John said. "Number 1 is fighting the Adviser."

Uncle Bob looks up to see the fictional Commander Riker going down a shaft.

"Well, he hasn't yet," Uncle Bob said.

John is staring at the screen completely entranced into the movie.

Forty some minutes later the film ends on a final note after Commander Riker had made the First Officer call Captain Picard by the name 'Jean Luc' and he realized Commander Riker had pulled his leg. The final words of the movie rather resonated within the movie canon in Uncle Bob's utterly honest opinion in the franchise.

 _"Where no one has gone before,"_ and then went the theme tune to the series along with a good view of the Enterprise going out of screen into space.

Uncle Bob looks over towards John.

"That was a long movie," John said, and then he fell on the seat.

John fell asleep on the seat using his arm as a pillow.


	7. This monster inside

_**...June 5th...2016...**_

 _ **...Georgia...**_

Uncle Bob shuts the car door then walks towards what seems to be a abandoned house. He stops at the gate that is left ajar. There is a car parked alongside with dents, scratches, and lost some of the review mirrors that had been attached to the side. Uncle Bob saw keys on the ground. He also saw a wrist watch on the pavement leading to the doorstep.

"Agent Gibbons?" Uncle Bob calls.

The door opens a slight.

"I am scared of myself,and please, call me Charlie...I resigned," Charlie said.

"From your duties as an FBI agent,that is not you," Uncle Bob said.

"Lately the pain has...escalated," Charlie said.

"Escalated," Uncle Bob repeats.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"Agent Gibbons, come out and face me!" Uncle Bob demands.

"I am changing," Charlie said. "And please, call me Charlie."

Uncle Bob blinks.

"And you've isolated yourself from your family?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Yes," Charlie said.

Uncle Bob sighs.

"Come out and go home," Uncle Bob said.

"You don't understand," Charlie said. "I...I...killed Victoria. It wasn't me doing that. It was like I was programmed. My brain is not a brain; it has been turned."

There is silence.

"I am not going to kill you," Uncle Bob said. "For now. You are a good man, Charlie."

"Please!" Charlie pleads, stepping out halfway from the door.

Charlie's face is changing, at least one side of it.

"You are not a imminent threat, Agent Gibbons," Uncle Bob said. "I made a promise not to kill people."

"To whom?" Charlie asks.

"John," Uncle Bob said, turning away.

Charlie steps forward making a pained growl.

"IF YOU DON'T KILL ME, I WILL INFECT JOHN!" Charlie shouts, in a threatening voice.

Uncle Bob stops.

"Don't say that," Uncle Bob said. "You wouldn't do that."

"You are right," Charlie said. "But a Terminator would!"

Uncle Bob detects a Terminator on his processor, at least a glimmer of a energy signature. Uncle Bob turns back towards Charlie's direction seeing his face turning gray and his eyes are seemingly being replaced by cybernetic material. It was too late to help the man. The man was already becoming a Terminator before Uncle Bob's eyes.

"I can try," Uncle Bob said.

A smile that Charlie wouldn't make comes across the man's face.

Charlie died standing arguing with Uncle Bob.

Now there stood a T-3000.

"Oh boy," T-3000 said. "Try what?" His fixation is on Uncle Bob. "Avoiding your termination? That won't be possible under my watch."

Uncle Bob picks up a large rounded gun from alongside the gate.

"Suck it," Uncle Bob said, pressing the trigger.

The large bullet flew through the air striking into T-3000's mouth and the building explodes. Uncle Bob gets back into the car and drives off.

"Cortana," Uncle Bob said. "Set up solutions how to defeat a cybernetic human without a time machine."

"There is none," Cortana said.

Uncle Bob's finger became a long like wire thing and he taps on the radio where it exchanges a message into the system.

"You have all the capabilities and knowledge of a Terminator," Uncle Bob said.

"Simulations in progress," Cortana said. "Skynet is google."

'No, it is not," Uncle Bob said.

"It is the logical conclusion," Cortana said.

"Cortana,shut up," Uncle Bob said. "Until you have a rather reasonable way to get rid of a T-3000."


	8. Terminators don't

_**...June 5th,2016...**_

 _ **...Georgia...**_

Uncle Bob parks at the house, gets out the car, and rushes inside the house through the open door. He picks up the ipad that is small enough for a case so Uncle Bob put it into a case. Hannah walks out of the bedroom holding a picture with a smile on her face that would normally be on the face of a expecting parent. She stops short seeing Uncle Bob getting some bags ready.

"Bob, what is wrong?" Hannah asks.

"Gibbons," Uncle Bob said.

"What about Gibbons?" Hannah asks.

"He has been turned into a Terminator," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah's face turns pale

"Oh no," Hannah said. "I'll start packing-"

"Hannah, you are not going with me," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah frowns.

"Why?" Hannah asks.

"Because you are pregnant," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah folds her arms.

"...Bob, tell me why," Hannah said. "You told me 'Terminators cannot harm pregnant woman' a couple months ago."

Uncle Bob sighs.

"I am afraid of hurting you," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah sighs.

"You can't hurt me," Hannah said. "It is not in your programming."

"I am not sure if Skynet has continued that practice in the slaves," Uncle Bob said. "I do not want you to be around me until..."

"The Series 3000 is terminated," Hannah finishes.

"Affirmative," Uncle Bob said, with a nod. "What is on the photo?"

Hannah holds up the photo with a smile.

"Honey,I just got the news," Hannah said. "We are having a healthy baby boy!"

"Hannah, duck," Uncle Bob said.

"What-" Hannah starts to say.

The next sound is bullets so Hannah ducks.

"No kidding!" Hannah said.

Uncle Bob takes out a rather large rounded canon shaped item from a bag. He puts inside a rounded ball with a string into the ammunition. Uncle Bob presses the trigger this time aiming into the chest of the T-3000. A large huge bullet crashes through the window shattering glass in its wake leaving behind a loud sound wave behind.

"This one will prevent him from coming any closer," Uncle Bob said. Hannah gets up, visibly shaken by the attack. "His cybernetic side will be distorted if he comes any closer to this apartment."

"Why would he be after you?" Hannah asks.

"He is connected to Skynet," Uncle Bob said. "Agent Gibbons thinks he is going on his own will but that is not true. He is obeying orders from Skynet to go on a mission to eliminate a threat...Which is me." Uncle Bob taps on the ipad screen putting in a number. "Hannah, you should visit your parents for awhile."

"My parents and I are estranged," Hannah said.

"Any close friends at work?" Uncle Bob asks.

"There is Jacob O'Hearing," Hannah said.

"Go visit Jacob for awhile," Uncle Bob said.

"...This is gonna be a funny story," Hannah said.

"Just say the house is getting fumigated," Uncle Bob said.

"How the hell am I going to get out?" Hannah asks.

"Just walk right out," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah's eyes are full of fear.

"Bob!" Hannah said, feeling scared facing another model being different from the one she encountered months ago.

"Back door," Uncle Bob said.

"You know, this would be awkward for O'Hearing if we were married," Hannah said, jokingly.

"Are you suggesting we get married after this issue is resolved?" Uncle Bob asks.

"It is weird living with the father of the baby and not being married to them," Hannah said.

Of course, Hannah is living with a cyborg, anyhow.

Who apparently does care about her.

"That is a weird form of 'yes'," Uncle Bob said. "Perhaps I should register that reply to the 'yes' department in my processor."

"Bob!" Hannah said.

Uncle Bob smiles.

"Kidding," Uncle Bob said.


	9. Mr Baxter is back

_**...June 5th...2016...**_

 _ **...Connecticut...**_

T-1200 is bird watching using a pair of binoculars. He had discovered this hobby is quite appealing to him and spent time away like a pile of smoothies. T-1200 never has tasted smoothies before his entire lifetime that is short for the time being. He did not know if Skynet would go after him of the opportunity had shown. He lived his new founded life in fear even after he got rid of the two trackers embedded into the back of his neck.

Hunting turned out to be entertaining but otherwise a guilty pleasure.

It was illegal to hunt when there was no 'hunting days'.

Humans puzzled T-1200.

His phone plays a song once made by a band that dominated the world and internet by storm.

"Damn it," T-1200 cursed to himself, making the rare bird fly off.

T-1200 looks down towards the phone.

"Seriously?" T-1200 asks, picking up the phone. He slides his finger towards the left and puts the call on speaker. "What is it,petty man?"

"We have another Series 3000 on the loose," Uncle Bob said. "Cortana told me you may have made a gun to destroy lower series."

"Cortana is a computer program," T-1200 said. "I can't believe you interrupted my careful bird hunting about a nonexistant series!"

"Turns out John infected Agent Gibbons," Uncle Bob said.

"He...what?" T-1200 asks, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I only was able to stall it," Uncle Bob said. "And he is after me."

"Good luck," T-1200 said, then he taps on the screen.

T-1200 is still as a leaf waiting for the birds to return.

Again, the phone played a different song by a different band called Five Seconds of Summer.

"Damn you," T-1200 said, sliding to the right.

He ignored the call.

Again, the phone rings yet a different song called Rocketeer that is about two gay people or two straight people. T-1200 couldn't even decide what the song is about! T-1200's eyes widen and he freezes right in place contemplating the song playing. Fear, however, is the utmost priceless reaction on his face.

"OH GOD, NOT THAT CONFUSING SONG!" T-1200 shouts,swiping to the right.

The phone rings, again.

This time playing a song called 'Story of my life'.

"Damn you, stop calling!" T-1200 said, swiping to the right.

Another song plays called 'Hakuna mata' which is quickly swiped away.

"Better not call again," T-1200 said, facing back on his guard.

Ten minutes pass and a song played 'We will rock you'.

"You got mud on yo' face," T-1200 finds himself singing along with it. "You big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place,singin', we will we will rock you,we will we will rock you!" He swipes the screen to the left. "Why are you so stubborn?"

There is a icon of a shot gun on the screen.

"Because if we want to eliminate Skynet in the future we need a gun, or, a prototype of that gun to kill cybernetic organisms to be made," Uncle Bob replies.

"Going against Skynet is not a good idea," T-1200 said.

"You struck first," Uncle Bob said. "By attacking the first T-3000."

"My efforts to subdue him were useless," T-1200 said. "Do not remind me."

"I can remind you all I want," Uncle Bob said. "Are you still in Connecticut?"

"No," T-1200 lied.

Uncle Bob frowns as though he saw through T-1200's lie.

"I am coming," Uncle Bob said.

"NO!" T-1200 declares.

"Too bad, you are not in my position," Uncle Bob said.

"What position are you in?" T-1200 asks.

"I had to leave Hannah," Uncle Bob said.

T-1200 rolls an eye.

"That whiny human, about time," T-1200 said.

"I've left her some where safe other than me," Uncle Bob said. "I have checked the trunk and the passenger seat before embarking on this trip."

"For what?" T-1200 said.

"Any unwanted guests," Uncle Bob said.

T-1200 laughs, shaking his head.

"Hah, your charge snuck into the vehicle and you don't want that to happen," T-1200 said, amused in light of the situation.

"And Hannah isn't a whiny human," Uncle Bob said. "You are the whiny human."

"BUT I AM NOT HUMAN!" T-1200 roars.

"You just acted like one," Uncle Bob said. "Cortana, end call."

The screen sizzles and the call is terminated.

"Great," T-1200 said, putting the phone into his pocket. "I am about to face another T-3000 and get my ass kicked, again."


	10. Baby kicking

**_...June 6th...2016..._**

 ** _...Georgia..._**

The baby is kicking.

It was quite the surprise to learn the baby was going to be human. Uncle Bob had dismissed the idea of having a child strikingly resembling him. But Hannah thought the idea of having a child strikingly resemble him was entirely possible. Hannah at first pictured, before the test came back, a child having the qualities of a Terminator. The endoskeleton of a machine but it relied more on the human half to live,the strength not usually bestowed upon humans, and a red glint in his eye. If all that Uncle Bob had told her about how Skynet made it their goal to create a effective killing machine then having a son with most of the dominant traits from Uncle Bob wouldn't be a surprise.

Hannah rubs her stomach.

"So, uh..." Jacob said. "Who is the father?"

"A guy I know," Hannah said.

Jacob frowns, raising a brow.

"A guy," Jacob said.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Who is he?" Jacob asks.

"Classified," Hannah said.

"Come on, Han," Jacob said. "You can tell your good co-worker who-is-letting-you-stay-for-awhile why he-is-letting-you-stay-with-a-guy's baby."

Hannah sighs.

"We're naming him after you," Hannah said.

"Are you flanking me?" Jacob said, in disbelief.

"No," Hannah said. "...Jacob, you just used the word 'flank' wrong."

"I like the word 'flank'," Jacob said. "You know it. I use it a lot at work."

"No, you don't," Hannah said.

"Yeah, I do," Jacob said.

"What does flank mean to you?" Hannah asks.

"Various things, many things in fact," Jacob said. "Now who is the freaking father?"

Hannah takes a sip of milk.

"I cannot say..." Hannah said.

"The kid will be named after me, so, I deserve an answer after all!" Jacob reasons.

Hannah sighs.

"You want it that badly," Hannah said, putting down the drink. "Well, it can't leave this room."

"Okay, tell me," Jacob said.

"His name is Bob," Hannah said.

"Does Bob have a last name?" Jacob asks.

"No," Hannah said.

"Just Bob?" Jacob asks, cocking a brow.

"Just Bob," Hannah said, with a nod.

Jacob lowers a brow.

"I don't get why you are being so secretive," Jacob said.

 _If only you could handle the truth_ , Hannah thought.

"It is for your own good," Hannah said.

"My own good?" Jacob said. "You know me. I have nothing else to live for." He laughs. "Just tell me."

. ** _..Some other destination..._**

 _ **...June 6th...5:39 PM...**_

Uncle Bob's right arm had the second energy signature chip wedged deep into the elbow. How did he find that out? Well, Uncle Bob recently had a car chase with a now T-3000 Agent Gibbons and had a pretty horrible crash. The wounds he suffered were severe enough that his right arm had been destroyed totally. Uncle Bob, on the other hand, had manage to escape before the fuse became incredibly deadly.

Uncle Bob had the still operating radio part of the vehicle in his left hand hiding in a closed down store.

"Cortana," Uncle Bob said. "Call T-12000."

"Call placed," Cortana said. "Theme song?"

"The theme from the Eliminator at the beginning," Uncle Bob said.

"Call going," Cortana said.

Uncle Bob waits 20 minutes.

Waiting is practically easy for Uncle Bob. One time John took him to a really bad movie so Uncle Bob turned off his audio and his vision for the duration of the time the movie took,it was thanks to looking up how long the movie last online that he could set up a timer. A timer adjusted to standard time. Waiting is no problem for Uncle Bob.

"Damn you,asshole!" Came T-1200's voice. "Stop calling me."

"Not my fault you have it on random," Uncle Bob said.

"Where the hell are you?" T-1200 asks.

"I had a little bump in the road," Uncle Bob said. "Had to divert from your location as T-3000 was on my tail. He may be going after you, next."

T-1200 laughs, nervously.

"Me?" T-1200 laughs. "Why?"

"You know the answer to that," Uncle Bob said. "That weapon you have...Is it ready?"

"Not yet," T-1200 said. "It has some glitches."

"I hope you are prepared for this model," Uncle Bob said. "But I am assured, with you still here and me on the phone, it'll go well."

T-1200 raises a brow.

"You?" T-1200 said. "Hoping? That's so unlike T-800's of your kind."

"It is healthy to stray from the usual and develop values," Uncle Bob said. "Cortana, end call."

The line is terminated.

"Line terminated," Cortana said.

"Cortana, shut yourself down," Uncle Bob said.

"Why?" Cortana asks.

"Because you know," Uncle Bob said.

"Why?" Cortana asks.

"It is not recommend you stay online to be used again," Uncle Bob said.

"Why?" Cortana asks

"Because you might become Skynet and gain a intelligence that is more annoying than your questions," Uncle Bob said.

"Fine," Cortana said, with a attitude. "I'll shut myself down, asshole."

Uncle Bob looks down, blinking, sheerly surprised by a machine telling him off. The lights to Cortana fade into darkness. Uncle Bob then made the arrangements to destroy the little radio that had a long tail like part capable of being hooked into a much larger machinery. Half an hour later Uncle Bob had Cortana destroyed.

Now since he had lost T-3000; Uncle Bob had to get to thinking.

How to get back without arousing suspicion around his injuries.

And to replace that arm of his.

This is going to take likely a couple weeks.

But the damage to his face is likely to take three months or so to heal.


	11. Mr Baxter's weapon

**_...June 7th,2016..._**

 ** _...Paterson, NJ...Hinchcliffee Stadium...8:48 PM..._**

The neighborhood practically screamed trouble for T-1200. His every move aroused suspicion for the street kids. Maybe it was the large luggage he tows that seemingly was weightless to him but sure as hell heavy for ordinary humans. Birds left their waste flying down right after zipping over the stadium. Bird poop lands on T-1200's shoulder. His face became that of disgust.

"Gross," T-1200 said.

T-1200 takes off the blue jacket then dumps it into the local trash oriented machine.

He had a strong feeling that a T-3000 is following him.

T-1200 came to a stop in the middle of the field.

"Come on," Came T-3000's voice. "Can you just stand still and DIE?"

T-1200 drops his luggage, unzips it, and takes out a long sniper rifle out.

"No," T-1200 said. "I cannot."

T-3000 stood on the other side of the field.

"You do realize guns do not work on me?" T-3000 asks.

T-1200 smiles.

"This one is not your ordinary weapon," T-1200 said. "Come at me with your best shot."

T-3000's hand becomes a long blade and he charges at T-1200.


	12. 2 years later

**_...June 1st...2018..._**

 ** _..Los Angeles..._**

"Sarah, are you sure you want me to take only John and his dog to a underground shelter?" Uncle Bob asks.

Sarah nods.

"I'll rather die knowing my son will live," Sarah said. "There's only enough supplies for a army and a couple animals. If I were part of the survivors group; then the supplies would be depleted in half a year."

Uncle Bob looks at Sarah for awhile.

"If that is what you wish," Uncle Bob said.

"By the way, John is at Summer School," Sarah adds.

Uncle Bob raises his eyebrows.

"...What class did he fail this time?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Math," Sarah said.

So Uncle Bob left with Maxy and what he could take of John's stuff. Hannah is already in a sheltered location along with their two year old son Jacob in the mountains since the damage is not going to be so severe. Uncle Bob goes past the speed limit ditching the police cars in the way by going through ridiculous passages. It took thirty minutes to arrive at Summer School along with dirty wheels leaving tracks behind.

Uncle Bob walks into the building and shuts the door behind him.

Uncle Bob goes to the receptionist.

"I am here to pick up John Klepton," Uncle Bob said.

Cathy Stewie, at least that is what her name tag read, glances up to Uncle Bob.

"On his first day?" Cathy asks. "What is the matter?"

"His mother died," Uncle Bob lied.

"I'll call him in," Cathy said, picking up the phone. Cathy looks over to the paperwork on the table glancing over. "Hey Martha, that Krypton kid..." Her eyes trail back to the wooden surface of the table. "He just lost a parent today...Yeah...His..."

Cathy looks up raising a brow.

"Uncle," Uncle Bob said. "Uncle Bob."

"His Uncle Bob is here to pick him up," Cathy said. She smiles. "Okay."

Cathy puts down the phone.

"Thank you," Uncle Bob said.

"John will be here in 10 minutes," Cathy said. "Don't thank me. Thank god."

Uncle Bob wishes he had a god to thank but he didn't have any, sadly.

His creator is Skynet.

Which is going to be self aware in a few hours and decide the fate of the entire world. Uncle Bob is contemplating the rest of his day after dropping John off at the shelter with the jeep. He preferred to do the walking rather than take the only form of transport John could have after Judgement Day. If Uncle Bob had to wait a few years to appear in front of his family in the flesh; that time constraint can be used to his advantage.

He could shut himself down and allow the healing to occur, take at least...Three to four years.

Then he would have to get himself a new pair of eyes.

And regrow his tongue,as well.

His new arms are adjusted to grow everything that his T-800 body is capable of. He lost his other arm last year getting rid of a T-820 who was a pain in the rear to terminate. Terminating Terminators turned annoying to Uncle Bob; but at least they weren't tracking him! Skynet instead found a way to track T-1200.

"Hey Uncle," John said, coming with his bookbag swung over his shoulder. "What's the hold up?"

"We are leaving," Uncle Bob said, grabbing John by the collar.

Uncle Bob tows John out of the building.

"Uncle!" John shouts. "I thought we agreed no more collar tugging!"

Uncle Bob opens the passenger door then drops John.

"In," Uncle Bob said, going over to the driver seat.

Maxy is in the backseat.

"Uh, where are we going?" John asks.

"John, get in," Uncle Bob said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Why?" John asks.

"You'll find out in approximately two hours and thirty minutes," Uncle Bob said.

"You know my 15th birthday was a couple months ago," John said.

"Get in," Uncle Bob repeats.

John gets into the passenger seat, buckles up, and shuts the passenger side door.

"Can you at least tell me what is up?" John asks.

Uncle Bob backs out of the parking lot.

"I promised Sarah Connor not to tell until the time has elapsed," Uncle Bob said.

"This is a super duper late surprise party, really," John said.

Uncle Bob drives somehow making it past law enforcement. John held onto the handle that is part of the passenger side door. John has the look of terror on his face. Uncle Bob has a casual not-frightened-at-all reaction on his face. Uncle Bob whistles while the van flew over a speed bump in mid air above a fleet of motorcyclists.

They landed behind the motorcyclists with a thump to the pavement.

"What kind of surprise party is this?" John asks, visibly frightened.

"Judgement Day," Uncle Bob said.

"That is not a funny joke," John said.

"One day, you will see the humor in it," Uncle Bob said. "One day..."

Uncle Bob takes a quick turn into a abandoned street corner then drove right on through it.

"BOB!" John shouts. "This car is not made of steel!"

"John, that is a optical illusion," Uncle Bob said, as the wail of police cars is evident behind the sleek and small van. "Close your eyes."

John closes his eyes.

"Why do you have people chasing after you again?" John asks.

"Not right now," Uncle Bob said.

"I mean the last time you had people after you was when you had a chip in your shoulder," John said.

"Elbow, not shoulder," Uncle Bob corrects John.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, same difference," John said, cupping the side of his face with his eyes closed.

John leans against the side of his seatbelt.

 _"Uncle Bob, can Terminators feel emotions?" John asked, long ago._

Uncle Bob looks over to see John falling asleep.

 _Of course, Uncle Bob replied with, "I am not sure."_

 _"So there is no files about Terminator having emotions?" John asked._

 _"Terminators having emotions is a distraction," Uncle Bob said._

But now Uncle Bob had back track that.

"John," Uncle Bob said.

"Yes?" John asks.

"Terminators do have emotions," Uncle Bob said. "They are not just important enough for Skynet to take note of them." He looks over the review mirror. "And they are not a distraction. Sometimes they are useful on missions." Uncle Bob takes takes a right turn into a dark warehouse. "We Terminators take advantage of that and some of us..." He recalled stopping in the middle of the road because of Cyborg John lying there on his side. "Don't."

Uncle Bob would never hurt John.

Uncle Bob frankly cared about his charge too much.

Uncle Bob recalled throwing Cyborg John into the field.

"I will catch up with some naptime," John said. "Wake me up when we are there."

Maxy whines pacing in the back.

"I will," Uncle Bob said.

John fell asleep.

Maxy whines.

"You'll be fine, Max," Uncle Bob said. "Calm down."

Maxy sat down appearing to be concerned.

"You are not the only one frightened about today," Uncle Bob said, as his eyes glow a shade of red.

Honestly, Uncle Bob felt scared that he might fail.

Uncle Bob looks up to a photograph of him with John at a rock concert making the peace out sign.

"I hope this turns out fine," Uncle Bob said.

Three hours later Uncle Bob came to the underground base where a woman about the age of fourteen is staying along with some other teenagers. That woman we are talking about is Katherine Brewster not much ready for adult life. Uncle Bob parks the van inside the shelter, lets out Maxy, puts the van in park, and gets John out.

"Hey," Katherine said. "Who are you? Can you give me some straight answers?"

"Katherine Brewster," Uncle Bob said.

"You are not me," Katherine said.

"I am Uncle Bob," Uncle Bob said. "That is my designation," He slides John into a chair. "And there is a future you should be prepared for. This whole base was designed for the future that will come after the events of today and you, only you, will have a hand in helping those who have survived treat their wounds."

"You sound like a fake prophet," Katherine said.

"I will not reply with sass,Miss Brewster," Uncle Bob said.

"Are our parents aware of your abductions?" Austin Fallowway said.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "I must go. And you will not go out of this building until..." He looks down to his watch. "24 hours," He takes off the watch then tosses it over to a boy named James Kallofey. "Here, you will need it more than I do."

James blinks.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Katherine asks, tagging after Uncle Bob. "I want answers!"

Uncle Bob stops short in his tracks.

"Today is Judgement Day, Katherine Brewster," Uncle Bob said. "Three billion people will die and if you raise your voice much higher before I leave..." Uncle Bob has a pause. His face grew grim. "Oh well, then you're dead and so is everyone in this room because they choose to follow that young man over there after me," Uncle Bob points over to John slumped on a chair. "He is the leader of the resistance against the machines."

"What about you?" Katherine asks.

"I am a cyborg," Uncle Bob said. "I have no role after this." He lowers his voice then looks over to John and back to Katherine. "Take care of my John..." Katherine stares at Uncle Bob. "He may not be the best kid, but he does generally care in heart despite what he says."

"Awww," Fallowway said.

"I...I will," Katherine said.

Uncle Bob nods, as though sealing a invisible agreement with Katherine.

"Goodbye," Katherine said.

Uncle Bob leaves the building through the tunnel.

That was the last time she would see him until 2047.

Uncle Bob walks all the way back to the deserted road alongside the pavement right at the shoulder of the road. Uncle Bob is thankful that he could not feel pain. He is thankful for storing supplies, building the underground shelter that has a trap set up for the boulders to fall into place the hour had struck due to a timer, and construction vehicles left inside the building. Cyborg Gibbons had been terminated by T-1200.

Uncle Bob had to find a basement of the sorts. Just to stay under for the next few years to allow his skin to heal. Skynet launched that day, three billion people including Sarah Connor died, and the unusual Terminator family survived. The Resistance survived as well. John Connor and Katherine Brewster lived to fight another day.

Uncle Bob went into a basement, shut down with healing mode on, and put on a exact time to be reactivated.

 **The End**


End file.
